monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Maccubus/Paradox
Maccubus, or Melissa as a companion, is a skippable mini boss in the second part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Biography After arriving at Succubus Village, the party discovers that the place is undergoing a civil war between two succubus leaders: Natasha and Succubus. In the cow pen to the left, Mincubus can be found, and her older sister, Lencubus can be found in house above her. In the bar, Maccubus can be found performing her trade for free. After defeating or ignoring these named succubi as well as either helping out the various attacked men or also ignoring them, the party crosses the bridge to the mayor’s house and enters… After deciding which side is more righteous, you may recruit the previously defeated succubi by returning to where you defeated them and talking to them. One of the men from Yamatai Village can be found in the bar, and you may also refight any of the unnamed succubi by straying off the path. Monsterpedia Entry “A prostitute that lived in the Succubus Village before being turned into a Succubus. Succubus is the name given to monsters who have all the traits and qualities befitting one of their family of monster. Maccubus is a special name given to Succubi who already have expert level sexual skills before their transformation. Already quite skilled in pleasing men, her Succubus transformation drastically increased the quality of the pleasure she is able to bring. In addition, she is now able to employ the famous Energy Drain move to suck the energy from men. She’s one who is already more powerful than many Succubi, even though just being transformed into one herself.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe *'Succubus Slap' – One Foe, Physical Attribute *'Succubus Handjob' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Succubus Fellatio' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Succubus Paizuri' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Lily Ascension' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute *'Push Down' – One Foe (Luka), Bind (2 Turn Break) *'Succubus Pussy' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Succubus Grind' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Heavenly Piston' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Energy Drain' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute, Drain HP *'Sexy Dance' – All Foes, +800 Speed, Auto Hit, Horny 75%, Trance 75% *'Curse Dance' – All Foes, +800 Speed, Auto Hit, Poison 75%, Blind 75%, Silence 75% Strategy Evaluation “I knew it. You went to the Succubus Village just to be raped by a Succubus, didn't you? I should have expected it from you by now... Maccubus uses Dances and powerful Pleasure skills. Having your party inflicted with status ailments can be dangerous so finish her off quickly. Like all Succubi, she's weak to Earth-based attacks so make use of those. Status ailments usually work on her, Silence being extremely effective. Now go, oh Brave Luka. Defeat those humans who have turned into Succubi without mercy, and protect the innocent humans.” Gallery 80 maccubus st21.png|Human Form MacubusBattleCensor.png|Pocket Castle and LoC Trivia *Unlike most bosses, she has items that can be stolen, as well as giving exp upon defeating her. *In the LoC, she appears in a group with Mincubus and Lencubus as a normal encounter. Category:Monsters Category:Succubi Category:Humans Category:Artist: Irodori Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Bosses Category:Mini Boss Category:Group Monsters Category:Disguised Monsters